


Those Days

by bobbyisstillhere



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, never established that I think, slight mentions of rape or abuse?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyisstillhere/pseuds/bobbyisstillhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! This is my first fic that contains any sort of sexual content but I hope you, the lovely reader who clicked on this story, enjoy it. This wouldn't have happened without my awesome beta who is incredible and I would have never posted this if it weren't for her. Also this is not at all supposed to represent what every person might want after an experience like so or how they think, it may be different for everyone, the idea just popped in my head and I thought "hey, why not, I mean.." yeah so I'm sorry if this upsets anyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Days

Other days, Kibum wasn't bothered by it. It would just sit there in the back of his mind - grey and dormant until he would be left by himself and his thoughts were his only company. Sometimes it was brought on when someone would say something, or when one of his band mates would touch him in a way he didn't exactly like, but he couldn't blame them because they didn't know. No one really knew. He had always been cautious with whom he had started to make friends with. He hardly ever let his guard down, but he had learned who he could trust and who he couldn’t. The boys though, he could trust them. He was almost positive that if his life were in danger, they would come to the rescue.  
  
The blond had learned to cope with it. He had learned to cope with the fact that he wasn't so pure, or that he wasn't the cleanest person, but when those days happened, Kibum always felt dirty. He always made sure, whether he had time or not, to take an extra-long shower then. On those days, Kibum would not only think of how this person, this faceless person who he could hardly remember, had made him feel so uncomfortable, so humiliated, but he himself would wish that he could lay in bed with another to replace such thoughts. To replace the dirty feeling, the cold, disgusting layer of aura that would surround him on those days. To replace it with care, love, compassion. He was too scared to do such an act with another though, but wasn’t he supposed to know what it felt like to be loved?  
  
Those are the reasons Kibum thinks he's at the leader’s door on those nights, because wordlessly, Jinki would just know something was off and offer up a space for Kibum to settle in and Kibum would gladly accept. Kibum often felt like sometimes the leader could be a trigger, but he wouldn’t stop going to him because, as much as Kibum hated to admit it, he depended on him for comfort. On those nights, Kibum would always face away from Jinki and he would feel the older boy wrap an arm around him and pull him closer. Then he would ask him, in that adorable sleepy voice, “Kibummie, what’s wrong? Why don't you tell me?”, to which Kibum would always stay silent as a response. He would listen to the leader fall back asleep and then would let the silent tears fall. He would grab Jinki's hand and he would pull it as close to him as possible and nuzzle it. Kibum wasn’t supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, right?  
  
What was supposed to be one, became two. Later it became seven. For a week, Key couldn't get it out of his mind. Too often he found himself deep in thought. Too often he found himself taking gradually longer showers. Too often he found himself making excuses, telling the other members he was fine. During that week, Kibum had never felt more like a cheat in his life. The shows he had filmed were filled with fake smiles and fake joy. Kibum wanted nothing more than to be home, to shower and clean himself. To wash away the sin that seemed embedded in the very fibers of his being. He wanted nothing more than to snuff out the memories with the smell of Jinki. Jinki. He had been giving him this look - a look like he knew something about Kibum and that he wasn't sure if Kibum was aware of or not.

On Sunday night, when bedtime rolled around and almost an hour and a half later Kibum came to Jinki’s bed, Kibum had never expected for Jinki to be awake and waiting. “C’mere Kibummie.” Something inside Kibum clicked and he knew. He knew that tonight was the night where the barrel was pushed over. Kibum settled down next to Jinki and turned his back to him because if they were going to talk, he couldn't face him. “Kibum what’s goin’ on? What happened?” Jinki placed a hand on Kibum’s shoulder and Kibum closed his eyes. Trying so hard to blink the tears away. He didn’t want to tell Jinki. What would he think of him? How would he react? Kibum hoped that he could trust himself when he thought that Jinki wouldn’t ever judge him over something he had no control over. That just was not how Jinki was.

Kibum’s lips pulled tightly together and turned themselves into a frown, and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth as a small sob almost escaped his lips. Jinki sat up against the headboard and pulled Kibum up into a sitting position.

After successfully coaxing him to lean against Jinki’s chest with his head on his shoulder, Jinki couldn’t help but feel like crying too, but he couldn’t because something was seriously wrong and if the way Kibum had been acting that whole week and the intense shaking of his shoulder’s was anything to go by, Jinki felt like this was something that wasn’t new. This had happened before - he just wasn’t sure if anyone had been there to hold this man while he wept. “Kibum-ah, come on, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” He felt Kibum’s hand fist a small part of his t-shirt and he couldn’t help but think of Kibum as a small child who had just hurt themselves.

“Ji-,” Kibum started but stopped, letting out a deep breath before inhaling again, creating a steady pattern of breathing. “Jinki, it hurts to keep this in, it hurts so much. I don’t know if I can be strong anymore. I don’t even know if you can call that ‘being strong’ or if I’m a coward because I couldn’t talk about it.” Jinki listened, his breathing almost silent. He had a suspicion but he wasn’t sure and, surely no one would do that to his Kibummie. He tightened his hold on Kibum and rested his chin on top of Kibum’s head. “About what Kibum?” Jinki asked, and he hated it. His throat felt like someone had stuffed cotton in it. He wanted to shove his own foot down his throat, but he knew it would be better for Kibum to talk about it.

  
Kibum heaved a sigh, he was more than positive he couldn’t breathe out his nose. His throat felt thick and unlike Jinki’s; it felt too moist. “Jinki, you know how we watched that movie where the girl was…she was um,” he took a breath. Closing his eyes and reminded himself that it was okay to say it, this was Jinki and Jinki wouldn’t laugh, he wouldn’t judge. “Where she was messed with?” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Jinki thought for a moment, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, because, they hadn’t watched a movie like that. They hadn’t watched a movie since their last break, which was god knows how long, so why was Kibu- oh. “Yeah, I remember. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry Kibum.” He said, holding the man for dear life, because why? How could someone do that? Jinki took Kibum’s face into his hands and stared at him - his eyes wet and his lip quivering. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears and leant in to kiss his forehead. “Kibummie, it’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay,” he whispered, lips still on Kibum’s forehead.

“Can you change it?”

The question made Jinki tense, because Kibum couldn’t be asking him that, surely not after telling him something like that. “Can you help me remember something else? To not be bothered by those thoughts of a faceless person?” Kibum pulled away, looking into Jinki’s eyes, pleading. Jinki couldn’t believe it. Jinki’s brows furrowed in both sadness and confusion. “Kibum, listen, I would do anything for you, but that is one thing I cannot do. It isn’t right, not in this state not after what you said. Kibummie, I’m sorry but I can’t.” Jinki saw the tears well up in Kibum’s eyes again, and he had somehow felt guilty about it, he felt so conflicted. “Please,” Kibum whispered before pressing his lips desperately against Jinki’s. A part of him wanted to lay Kibum among the soft sheets and pillows, to watch him realize what it felt like to be loved, to be cared for, to be pleasured. Then there was the other part of him that was completely blank and he couldn’t figure out why, but he so desperately wanted that blank part to form a rebuttal. To go against the side of Jinki that wanted to say yes.

Nothing was coming.

“Kibum, we-we can’t, it’s too soon. How do you know you’re ready?” Jinki said when he pulled away from Kibum. “ I don’t know if I’m ready. I don’t know if I could ever tell myself I’m ready because I am just not that person. Jinki, I want you because you are the one I trust the most, and I don’t think I could have this bond with anyone outside. I don’t think I want to. Jin-Jinki, I don’t know what it is but I find myself attracted to you and it scares me, I find myself trusting you the most and it scares me. Most importantly, I find myself thinking of a life that always involves you.” Kibum finished with a sad smile, bringing a hand up to rest atop Jinki’s on his cheek. His thumb rubbing the back of his hand. Jinki was more than positive he would somehow manage to feel guilty for what he was about to do, but what else could he do? All that he knew as reason, flew out his mind. He kissed Kibum, letting himself believe that this was okay.  
  
Now came the hard part. “Are you sure?” Jinki asked kneeling between Kibum’s legs and he had never felt more nervous in his life but then he thought about how Kibum must be feeling and he was not happy with his thought. “Kibum, Kibummie, at any point in time you can stop me. You have control of this situation Kibum.” He looked into his eyes and wasn’t all that surprised to see the younger man crying slightly. “It's okay, I'm fine.” Kibum whispered, reaching up to toy with the little hairs at the nape of Jinki’s neck. The look of concern in Jinki’s features made him feel safe, and Kibum knew that the man above him had the clearest of intentions. To love him.

Jinki leaned down, slowly dragging his lips down the side of Kibum’s jaw, his hand caressing the skin of Kibum’s hip under his shirt, slowly working his way up. Jinki’s hands were warm and they moved with care. His lips moved to mouth at Kibum’s neck, slow wet kisses being left. The smallest hint of suction scared Kibum, and he was tempted to tell the other to stop but it felt good, it felt right. He moved his hand to grip Jinki’s bicep and was honestly slightly surprised to feel how big it felt to how big it actually looked. His breathing had been unsteady from the start but the way Jinki was making him feel, so warm, so safe that his breathing could have probably sent him to the hospital in any other situation. Kibum closed his eyes, focusing on how this was Jinki, no one else. Jinki loved him, he must of because the way he touched Kibum, it wasn’t false, it wasn’t to rig Kibum. It was hard however, with the lights off to imagine that this was Jinki. “J-Jinki,” he stuttered and immediately Jinki pulled back, his hand starting to move from it’s place under Kibum’s shirt, that is, until Kibum held it there. Hand covering Jinki’s with a thin layer of cotton separating it.

“I’m not uncomfortable, I just want to see you. Please.” He whispered, and Jinki nodded. Kibum removed his hand from Jinki’s neck and leaned over to turn on the lamp next to Jinki’s bed and the room was cast in a warm auburn glow. Kibum gave a small shy smile when he looked at Jinki, and his heart almost stopped. Kibum moved his hand to Jinki’s cheek and pulled him forward, to hesitantly but firmly press a kiss to Jinki’s lips. Jinki’s hands moved to the hem of Kibum’s shirt, and he whispered, “Can I?’” against Kibum’s lips and Kibum nodded. He slowly started to pull the shirt up and Kibum pulled back, putting his arms up to help Jinki slide the shirt over his head. His hands immediately went to cover himself but after a brief reminder that this was Jinki, Kibum hesitated reaching for Jinki’s shirt, his heart thumping in his ears.

“It’s okay, remember you can stop whenever you want.” Jinki leaned down to press his lips to Kibum’s in a chaste but sweet kiss. Kibum gave a small nod and slowly pulled Jinki’s shirt up, exposing an expanse of skin Kibum had only seen once or twice, and never this intimately. As Kibum’s hands came closer to Jinki’s chest the more he began to shake. A small nervous tremor became neurotic and Jinki stopped Kibum’s hands, peeling them away from his shirt, the shirt falling back down over his stomach. “Kibum, don’t force yourself if you’re uncomfortable.” Jinki said. Kibum shook his head, his hands still shaking. “I’m just nervous, could you just...could I try again?” Kibum muttered, his eyes shifting to look past Jinki’s face towards the ceiling. “Of course.” Jinki whispered.

Kibum’s hands went to Jinki’s shirt again and began to pull up, this time his hands steadier. When Kibum saw a peek of a small brown circle, he looked up at Jinki’s face and continued to pull the shirt up, until Jinki had to raise his arms so Kibum could properly discard his shirt somewhere on the floor. Jinki sat up, pulling Kibum along with him, settling him down on his lap. “Is this okay?” he breathed, because as much as he only wanted to show Kibum pleasure, he couldn’t help but become turned on by the heat from Kibum’s body that was so much closer now.

Kibum could feel Jinki and he was so scared, so nervous. Kibum nodded silently, hoping that the other wouldn’t get frustrated with him being so quiet. Had they been seen, it would have looked very awkward, Kibum with his arms at his side, head slightly bowed, sitting in Jinki’s incredibly warm lap. Jinki’s hand went to Kibum’s hips to pull him closer, flush down against him. Kibum let out a gasp, his hands flying to clutch Jinki’s shoulders, because the contact between their clothed groins felt so good but so scary. Jinki’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp, his head tipped back, neck exposed. Kibum, somehow, got enough courage to lean down and press a wet kiss to Jinki’s neck, which pulled a small groan from the older. Jinki wanted him, but there just seemed to be this awkward or hesitant air. He couldn’t tell which one. “J-just, tell me to stop whenever okay?” he breathed. Kibum pulled back, “Okay.” he whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Jinki’s. He let out a harsh breath when he first felt Jinki roll his hips up against his. Kibum’s eyes clenched shut, tears forming behind his eyelids. The rolls kept on coming, slow, tender, but it was all too much. No, no, he was a big boy he could do this. He could have sex with Jinki, he really liked Jinki and he knew the older wouldn’t hurt him. The feeling of the pillow against his head brought him out of his thoughts, Jinki wasn’t rolling his hips anymore, infact, there was a distance put between their hips. Jinki had settled between his legs and Kibum opened his eyes and noticed, how blurry his vision was, how wet his cheeks felt. “I’m sorry.” dammit, he couldn’t even keep himself together. “Shh, hey, hey, it’s okay Kibum, everything’s gonna be okay.” Jinki pressed his lips to Kibum’s forehead, and started to hum slightly. Kibum closed his eyes and let his tears flow, because he had never felt this way, no one had made him feel this way before, nothing had made him feel so vital, so loved. Nothing could amount to this.

Kibum reached up to Jinki’s face and leveled his lips with his own and swiftly closing the gap, and Jinki let out a surprised hum. Jinki had been so tempted to swipe his tongue on Kibum’s bottom lip, to explore his mouth but this was Kibum’s first time. His hand slid down to Kibum’s hip, pushing the tip of his fingers under the waistband of his pajama pants and broke the kiss, going to mouth at Kibum’s neck, “May I?” Jinki whispered against a wet spot on Kibum’s neck and could practically feel the shudder that ran through his body. Kibum swallowed and breathed a “Yes”. Jinki sat up, his other hand moving down to pull the pajama bottoms off along with Kibum’s boxer briefs. He wasn’t offended or surprised to see Kibum half hard, he could only imagine how it must feel to try and tell yourself it was okay to do this. The bottoms fell out of Jinki’s grasp and onto the floor, and Jinki leaned up to kiss Kibum’s lips. “You are so brave, you are so beautiful, you know that?” he murmured against his lips. “Don’t tell yourself any different. Don’t let anyone else tell you different.” Kibum’s fingers knotted into Jinki’s hair. He nodded, and let his fingers slide down to hold the back of Jinki’s neck because god did this feel so right. So perfect.

Jinki moved to kiss his way down Kibum’s chest and in his wake a wet trail had resembled itself to look like a stream with slight curves here and there but all the same leading to one place. “Is this okay?” Jinki asked against Kibum’s bellybutton. Kibum nodded but then remembered that it was not certain that Jinki was looking at him so he took a shaky breath and said, “Yes.” Jinki moved his way down, and kissed his way around Kibum’s base, and Kibum could do nothing but feel his breath catch and once again knot his fingers in Jinki’s hair because this really did feel good, this felt so right. “Oh god,” Kibum muttered. “I can stop whenever you want, remember, you have control.” Jinki spoke softly against Kibum’s pelvis, freezing until he was given an okay to continue any further. “I-I want this, please.” Kibum stuttered, his cheeks flushing pink. Jinki answered by kissing his way to Kibum’s inner thigh and dragging his lips back up to his hip. Jinki moved his focus over to Kibum’s cock, pressing a light kiss to the side of it. Kibum would have let out a gasp if he could but it got stuck in his throat, his mouth falling open soundlessly. Kibum had become quite hard since Jinki had last seen him, his own member becoming harder at the sight of Kibum.

Jinki kissed his way to the head and then pulled back to say, “Tell me to stop whenever you want, don’t be afraid to say it.” and watch Kibum nod before he leant back down to wrap his lips around the head of Kibum’s cock, making him gasp and arch in just the slightest at the sensation of something so warm around his dick. Everything was fine, it really was. Kibum wasn’t having any problems with the way Jinki had started to bob his head up and down, but then somehow, in this memorable moment, Jinki did something with his tongue to the head of Kibum’s cock and it had Kibum really arching off the bed, his fingers pulling Jinki’s hair tighter and letting out a moan, because everything went from fine to fucking fantastic. Jinki pulled up and off and moved up the mattress to hover back over Kibum. Jinki was panting by now, beyond turned on and looked at Kibum with this pleading but completely understanding look and Kibum knew that eventually, whether it was tonight or not, it would come to this and he felt ready, he wanted Jinki and it was clear that Jinki wanted him. Kibum gave a wordless nod and Jinki ducked down to press a slow sweet kiss on his lips. His silent "it's okay."

Jinki reached out into his bedside table and pulled out a condom and lube. That’s when Jinki began to shake, because he wanted this to be good for Kibum, he wanted to make sure Kibum didn’t regret this decision. It must have shown on his face because Kibum took the supplies out of his hand and set them next to them on the sheet, grabbed Jinki’s face and pulled him down. Kissing him softly and as reassuringly as possible. “I’m okay, I want this.” Jinki nodded and gave a small smile. Jinki popped the lid of the lube open and spread some on his fingers, warming it up. He noted how Kibum watched him with anxious eyes. “You ready? Tell me to stop if it becomes too much. Okay?” Jinki spoke, looking into Kibum’s eyes as Jinki’s fingers found their way to Kibum’s entrance, circling the little hole. He gladly indulged in the sight of Kibum’s eyelids fluttering closing, his hands coming up to grip Jinki’s shoulders, the way his legs hesitated opening wider, the feeling of Kibum clenching around nothing and then relaxing, and that’s when Jinki slid the first finger in. Kibum tensed and his eyes snapped open. “Kibummie, you have to relax.” he said softly. Jinki leaned forward to kiss Kibum and slowly he felt him relax, so he started to move his finger. The heat Jinki felt around that one finger made a small part of him be impatient but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t.

Kibum’s grip on his shoulders tightened, his nails digging into Jinki’s back. “M-more,” Kibum gasped. “Are you sure?” Jinki asked, worry weighing down each syllable. Kibum nodded and Jinki pressed a second finger to his entrance. His mouth moving to kiss and nibble at Kibum’s neck as he slid the second finger in. “Fuck,” Jinki breathed because Kibum was tight, Kibum was so warm. Kibum let out a grunt of discomfort and pleasure because the kissing on his neck was more than pleasant but the partly unpleasant feeling in his lower back was also more noticeable than he would have liked it to be. Jinki waited until he felt Kibum relax around his fingers before he started to scissor them, moving in and out. Kibum let out a hiss of pleasure at the stretch. The burn reminding him Jinki was there, his fingers buried in him, moving in and out and crooking up at certain angles. It all felt so good. Jinki crooked his fingers up for the last time and Kibum’s mouth fell open in a soundless moan, his eyes closing.  
  
Jinki smiled against Kibum’s neck like the doofus he was, the clench around his fingers felt so good and he couldn’t wait. “Again,” Kibum moaned, his hands clawing at Jinki’s back as his hips pushed back down on Jinki’s fingers. Jinki pulled away from Kibum’s neck and opted for pressing a slow, passionate, kiss to his lips. He crooked his fingers up again and Kibum’s mouth fell slack against his, Jinki capturing the moan that came out. “I-I want you Jinki, I don’t want to wait.” Jinki pulled back, his fingers stilling. “Kibum, are you sure?" Kibum nodded, “Yes, please, I-I want to feel you.” Jinki nodded and slowly pulled his fingers out and gave Kibum an apologetic look when he saw him flinch. Jinki reached for the condom and rolled it on, applying a generous amount of lube.

“Tell me to stop if it's too much.” Jinki kissed Kibum’s cheek and positioned the head of his cock at Kibum’s entrance and it felt so small and it made Jinki shudder. Kibum moved his hands down to hold Jinki’s biceps and took a deep breath. “Ready?” Jinki asked, to which Kibum nodded his head. Jinki pushed the head in and almost choked because the heat from Kibum’s hole was so good. Kibum tensed, his nails digging into Jinki’s biceps, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. “I can stop if you want, Kibum, it’s fine.” Jinki panted out, to which Kibum quickly shook his head. “Keep going.” He gasped out, relaxing as much as his body would allow him to accommodate Jinki’s size. The moment Jinki felt him relax completely he slid the rest of the way in.

Kibum felt betrayed in that moment but as soon as the thought came he dismissed it because he knew Jinki wasn’t being impatient, Jinki wanted to lessen the discomfort as soon as possible and Kibum thanked him silently for being so considerate. “I’m sorry, Kibum. I’m so sorry.” Jinki breathed, leaning down to kiss Kibum’s forehead, to kiss the trail of old tears, to try to comfort him in anyway he could, because this was all about Kibum. He did not care about himself or anyone else. He didn’t care about the skin broken on his biceps or his body’s want to thrust deep into Kibum’s heat. He cared about Kibum. “Move.” Kibum’s voice sounded hoarse and strained and he didn’t want to move until he knew Kibum was okay but he did as he was told.

He pulls out slowly and pushes back in again. Kibum hissed and Jinki’s breath caught. “Shit, Jinki.” Kibum gasped. Jinki had built this pace that allowed Kibum to feel every inch of Jinki fill him and move inside him, or at least that's how it felt. Jinki dipped down to press his lips to the side of Kibum’s jaw and shifted his hips to enter at a different angle. Kibum had felt like the world dissipated because god Jinki had made him feel so good again and it was so much more intense and he lifted his legs to wrap them around Jinki’s waist to pull him closer. Kibum was so thankful that Jinki had agreed to this favor because this was so much better than what he remembered. So much better when he was being loved. Kibum wanted to bring him pleasure, the same pleasure he’s bringing Kibum because Jinki shouldn't just focus on Kibum and Kibum alone, so he did the only thing that came to mind, which was to clench around Jinki and that must have been the best feeling ever because Jinki let out a moan and dropped his head to Kibum’s shoulder, his hips going faster now. Kibum’s hands splayed to his sides, clutching the sheets between his fingers, arching his back at the feeling of Jinki just being there, doing all this for him, bringing him to an edge he didn't know he could feel this good at.

“Kibum, oh god, you're beautiful, I love you, I'm sorry but I'm close.” Jinki panted, his face appearing in front of Kibum’s. Jinki’s hands flew to knot his fingers in Jinki’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Then let go,” he murmured against his lips, and Jinki picked up his pace, the angle just right and causing Kibum’s back to arch, his hands gripping Jinki’s hair harder - his toes curling, his mind numbing, and his eyes closing. Jinki’s thrusts started to become sporadic, less precise, and Kibum didn't have to guess to know he was close.

“Kibum, look at me.” Jinki whispered in his ear, and Kibum focused on Jinki, how those brown eyes were dark and filled with love and lust and concern, and that's when Kibum realized how close he was himself. Seeing that emotion in Jinki’s eyes for him made him feel so special. He clenched around Jinki and Jinki soon followed, his mouth falling open while his thrusts slowed, as he filled the condom.

Panting, he slowly pulled out of Kibum and murmured sorry as he got up and off the bed to throw the condom out. “It’s fine, I'm okay.” Kibum responded. Jinki brought the garbage bin closer to the bed and found the box of tissues he always kept around and gently sat on the bed. Then, he started to clean Kibum of his own climax. It wasn't until Jinki had laid back down next to Kibum, who, once Jinki was under the covers, turned out the light had the younger finally voice his thoughts.

“Thank you, for this, for everything Jinki. You always do so much for us Jinki, for me. I love you.”

Jinki snaked an arm around Kibum's naked waist and pulled him closer to his chest. Jinki kissed the top of Kibum’s head and Kibum hid his face in Jinki’s neck.

“I love you too, Kibummie.” Jinki whispered into Kibum’s hair, holding him tighter.

  
Ever since that night, those days did not happen so often. Jinki and Kibum had become closer than ever and Kibum enjoyed it selfishly. Kibum rarely had to feign confidence or happiness. Jinki was happy for him and Kibum was proud of himself. Kibum couldn't exactly pinpoint why he was proud, but he was, and he thought it was fair to be proud without knowing exactly why. Kibum never thought of those cold memories, and the memories that often came to mind felt like a warm fire on a cold winter day - always filled with Jinki’s hands, his eyes, his lips, his love. 


End file.
